


Stay

by jamiequeue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamiequeue/pseuds/jamiequeue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants. But he knows he's not wanted back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Castiel always has to leave. Dean knows this.

He knows it like he knows that one day, once he's dead and gone and maybe rotting in Hell, that there will be other people that has to stop another goddamn Apocalypse, and none of it will be on his shoulders anymore. He knows the world wouldn't have a use for him anymore. 

He knows it like he knows that Dad didn't even love him. Not after the fire. Because there are much more pressing matters, and that Dean's issues are insignificant compared to those.

He knows it like he knows that all the women he sleeps with aren't interested in him beyond sex.

He knows it like he knows that Sammy deserves a better life than this. But he is incapable of giving that to his brother, because Dean needs Sam. And he needs Dad. And he needs to know that he has some semblance of worth, even though it's just killing things that people don't even know about. That people don't even thank him about.

 _He needs._ The problem is that nobody seems to need him back.

Castiel is not an exception. The angel always has to leave. He always has a battle to fight; people to lead. Dean _knows._ But knowing doesn't make it any less painful.

He knows that Castiel is just another person that will get tired of him one day. He knows that Cas is going to leave, and he won't be coming back. Dean knows. But sometimes he just wants to ask Castiel to stay.

_Please, stay._

_Don't be another person that leaves me._

_Just stay with me, Cas. I need you_.

He wants. But he knows he's not wanted back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic (ever heh). Hi. Anyway. I was listening to Kiss Me Slowly, by Parachute while I was typing this up. A+ song and band. Give them a try :)


End file.
